Amazed
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: It's Clary and Jace's Anniversary. Jace is away at War and Clary feels alone. But when she gets a note in the mail from Jace, she feel that it could be a little better. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments sadly enough**

**A/N: This one-shot is based off the song _Amazed _by _Lonestar. _I absolutley adore that song, and I hope you enjoy this fic.**

* * *

I sat on the couch in my living room. No, that was wrong. _Our _living room. It was our five year anniversary today. He wasn't home, but he couldn't help that. I felt helpless to out two year old daughter Deanna. I hadn't really paid any attention to her at all week. The wall in front of me was what I had been paying attention to. My legs were crossed, my hands in my lap. My neck felt sticky and dry from the tears that had fallen there. My face was puffy and red and I had a lump in my throat.

I didn't know if I was going to see him again. He could promise to be home in this many months, and end up dead the next day.

No one knew.

Deanna didn't understand. All she wanted was for Daddy to come home. She wasn't the only one. Isabelle had come over and taken around eight this morning. It was now nine-thirty. I sighed and stood up. I slipped on my flip-flops that were by the door and walked out the get the mail.

I didn't really look at any of them. When I got inside, I threw them on the table. They splayed everywhere and one fell off. I grumbled and leaned to pick it up. Just as I was about to throw it back on the table, the return address caught my eye. Or the two words.

_Military Base._

I gasped and dashed to my couch. I slowly opened it, as if I ripped it, I would go to hell.

When I finally got the flap open, I pulled the piece of stationary neatly folded inside, out.

_My dear, sweet Clary,_

_I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. I'm sorry that I was away._

_I feel as though I must pore my heart out to you._

_Every single time our eyes meet, I get this feeling inside me, this powerful surge, that just blows my mind. It makes me feel wonderful, it makes me want to jump for joy, to dance until I can't feel my legs. It's almost to much to bare. Every time you touch me, I can feel the love from you for me. Like it's pouring through your fingertips and spilling into my heart. _

_I've never felt like this about anyone or anything, maybe Deanna though. When you look at me, I feel as though I can hear your every thought. I feel as though I can see what you dream of._

_Baby, I don't know how you do what you do, but it makes me love you even more. Everyday, it just gets better and better. I know we're already married, hence the reason for this letter, but I want to spend the rest of my living and breathing life with you. Forever. It's every small thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_Your smell just blows me away. Every time I smell it, I think of you. Your lips have there own peculiar taste. They make me want to kiss you every second of my life. I miss you. I want to feel you im my arms every day. I want to feel your touch all the time. When you whisper my name or when we kiss, your hair surrounds me. I makes me feel comforted. I have given you the key to my heart, and I will never let anyone else have it. And every time I kiss you, or make love to you, it feels like the first time. I wish I could spend the whole night, looking into your eyes._

_Your soul._

_I swear, every time I think about you, I know your thinking about me too. I keep you in my heart. I keep a picture of you and Deanna with me always. I always have you. I'll always have you, and I'll always want you. I want yo be with you, I want to see you, I want to hold you tonight. It's our day. Don't be sad. Smile for me every one in a while. That's my favorite physical quality of you. Your smile. You light up the whole room. You make me smile in return. _

_I know I hurt you by leaving, but baby, trust me. I'm coming home to you. I will always come home to you. I want to see you round with more of my babies. I want to see your ring sparkle in the sunlight again. I want to see Deanna's smiling face, and yours. I wish I could see you, in person right now. _

_Baby, I will. I'll be home. I promise. I swear. I'll come back for you, but first, I have to fight for you. I have to fight for my family. For Deanna._

_I wish I could spend this night with you. I want to hold you in my arms right. I want to make love to you right now. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss your personality. I miss your intellect. I miss you so much._

_Although you cannot see me, I'm always with you. I'm always in that spot in your chest. I'll always be in your heart. As long as it's beating I'll be there, and as long as mine is beating, you'll be there. I promise to see you again. I promise to come home to you._

_I love you so much my Clary. _

_I miss you so much._

_Happy Anniversary Baby._

_Love always and forever yours,_

_Jace._

I was crying buckets by now. "Promise me," I whispered into the afternoon air. I read the note over and over again. I could see the crinkles forming. There were wet spots on the paper, and already dry ones as well. I read it one last time before folding it back up and putting it my back pocket. I stood and went into the kitchen. I started to make to much food for one person. Every once in a while, I would whisper "Promise me," Hoping that any moment, Jace would walk through that door, smiling at me. We would kiss, we would make love upstairs, and the next morning, we would go and pick up Deanna.

But that wasn't going to happen. He was going to be overseas for another two months. I stirred the mashed potatoes, and put the small turkey breast in the oven. I made the sweet corn and when it was all done, I had it lain out on the dining room table. I sat down and said grace to myself and started to eat the food. I glanced up at Jace's chair and saw a murky and translucent Jace sitting there. Figment of my imagination, but better than nothing no less.

I sighed and continued to eat my food. Once all was done, I put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned my dishes.

I walked back into the living room and sat in the sunken down spot that I now called my depressed hole. I stared at the wall again.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the door closing. Knowing it was Deanna, I got up and walked into the foyer.

Isabelle was standing there, taking off Deanna's jacket. She gave me a small smile and continued to take the jacket off of my baby and talk with her. "Mommy, look! Auntie Izzy did my nails!" She squealed, shoving her hand in my face. I smiled and commented on the beauty of them. After a while, she ran upstairs to play with her toys.

Isabelle and I walked into the den.

"Clary, I know it's hard, but she's feeling deprived. She wants your attention again." She whispered.

"I know, Izzy. I know, but I can't seem to think straight. He's always there, and I want him to come home. I love him so much and I know Deanna misses him. He misses us too. I just want him to come home." I replied to her. My voice was soft. Izzy nodded and we went on with normal conversation until she left an hour later.

When she left, I went and got myself a cup of coffee. When I had re-situated myself on the couch, Dea came running in and jumped into my lap crying. "I want Daddy to come home!" I cried along with her after she said these words. "I know, baby. Daddy will come home. He'll be back before you know it. He's gonna come back because he loves you so much and would cry if he didn't get to see you again. He would be very sad. He told me. He said that he would see you again." I soothed her.

I raised my eyebrow. She nodded her head knowing I was asking if she disagreed with me. Her eyes darted behind me, and she gasped. "Daddy!"

She scrambled of my lap and started running. I spun around and was met with the sight of a crying Jace and Deanna. He was holding her in his arms. I jumped up after gasping and ran into his open arm. I kissed him full force on the lips. He pulled back to soon for my liking.

He whispered, "This I swear, baby I'm amazed by you."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**That was my first Mortal Instruments fanfic ever. **

**So I don't know if you even liked it, but I wrote it because I really wanted too.**

**So if you did like it, review! I appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
